yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baralai Jaitly
Baralai Matthew Lennox is a very smart young man; Baralai was born to Alisha Danelle Lennox and an unknown Male. He never knew his father and barely knew his mother because he was taken away from her when he was very young and was brought to the Bevelle temple where he learned the ways of Yevon and eventually became the Praetor of New Yevon. Baralai lived a fairly normal life without being raised by a main parent figure but by monks, though he had dreams that needed him to leave Bevelle and live out all the possible ways he could. At the age of fifteen he left Bevelle to join the Crimson Squad where he met his best friend, Gippal Oliver Rolling. Though after he was injured he returned to Bevelle for almost two months resting his chest where he bumped into his close childhood friend Angel Lovel but Baralai was left for Djose to be with Gippal after he was injured as well. Baralai is a very spiritual man who believes in reincarnation as well as living out your life to the fullest. Etymology Personality Pilgrimage Pre Post The future Image Pilgrimage Pre Post The future History Baralai was born to a very young and beautiful fifteen year old who lived in Bevelle and who had her whole life a head of her, though she would sleep around if she needed something like drugs or money. Alisha Danelle Lennox was a very loose young girl and when her son was born she became mentally unstable. When Baralai was only a few months old, nuns and monks that lived around Alisha began to notice that her baby was bruised and looked hurt and sick. A nun had confronted Alisha about her child and Alisha viciously attacked the nun. Monks intervened and took Baralai away from her. Alisha had became mentally ill with Münchausen syndrome by proxy, being mentally unstable she committed suicide at the age of sixteen. Baralai was put under the care of the nuns in the infants unit in the Bevelle temple till he was a year old. After this he was put under the care of multiple nuns. Being a very cute child the nuns absolutely loved him as well as playing with his hair. Baralai was unable to say no from a very young age and let the nuns do whatever they wished with him. When Baralai was about six he was playing outside and he saw a group of children beating on a young girl. Baralai stepped in and told everyone to "Fuck off" and then said that he would beat them all if they tried doing this again. As the children ran off Baralai helped Angel up with a smile and asking if she was alright. The two became great friends and they would stick together through thick and thin. Although Baralai at times would pretend like he didn't like her company but he always would look over her. Baralai was soon taken under the Praetor of New Yevon's wing and was soon being trained to be the next Praetor. He was then trained for hours at a time and would even have to travel across the planet to different temples and learn about those temples as well. Baralai would feel horrible when he had to leave young Angel alone knowing what happens when he isn't there or around. Though Baralai would get a few days break from training and go on a trip with Angel and the other orphans at the temple to Nebelhiem. Baralai knew Angel was scared throughout the whole trip so he kept very close to her and et her sleep in his room. While on the trip Baralai met his future best friend, though they only talked for a few moments. Over all Baralai had a well childhood and at the age of fifteen he said his goodbyes and left for the Crimson Squad but said he would be back to become Praetor and that he would change the world. Baralai would stay in contact with Angel till she was about ten but then he would never get a response to his letters, he was worried for time being but while on his last mission for the Crimson Squad he was shot in the back. The bullet rested in his spine (and still rests there). He was rushed back to Bevelle for emergency care. The Bevelle doctors were unable to remove the bullet without Baralai dying so they left it where it was and just healed him till he was better. Though after a few weeks of being in a coma he was put under the care of Angel Lovel, when Baralai awoke he refused to be taken care of and walked out of the hospital perfectly fine though Angel followed him. At first Angel did not remember Baralai but as time went on she realised exactly who Bar really was; Baralai then revealed he was shocked to know that Angel was still alive, thinking that the monks had done away with her a long time ago. Crimson Squad Pilgrimage The journey The end Post-Pilgrimage Adventures A home&family Discovering Drugs Alcoholic Death Reincarnation The future Weapons Powers Relationships Trivia *Though he is blind in "The Future" no one believes he is so *His favorite song is My boots by Lights, he claims it is only because it puts himself to sleep at night *Baralai six tattoo's which wrap around each of his ribs, they are the full names of YRT&GBG *Is the only one Gippal and Genesis hasn't slept with out of YRT/GBG *Has always been faithful to Angel Lovel *Hates to use his staff after Rikku used it to kill Angel while she was possessed by Minerva *Baralai is fluent in Al Bhed being close friends and beloved family member to the Rollings he had to *Is constantly beaten by YRT/GBG Gallery Category:Characters